


[Podfic] Command Me to Be Well  |  written by riyku

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vacation bible camp.</i> That's what Jared calls it whenever one of his classmates asks what he's doing over summer break, because conversion therapy just doesn't have a nice ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Command Me to Be Well  |  written by riyku

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Command Me to Be Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627407) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Recorded for the Jan 2016 smpc. Thank you riyku for letting me record this!

Download or stream [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wfo0plkrdud0klo/Command_Me_to_Be_Well.mp3) from mediafire

[audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/command-me-to-be-well)


End file.
